Tormenta
by Exe.SCC
Summary: Mi flor de cerezo, no importa cuantas veces me echen de tu casa, vale la pena si es por ti. Un Pequeño lemon de Sakura y Shaoran, espero que lo disfruten. -One Shot-


**Tormenta.**

-One Shot-

Un pequeño **Lemon **de Sakura y Shaoran, espero sea de su agrado.

PD: Es mi primer fic, asi que sean pacientes con migo :$

* * *

Es otra de las apacibles tardes en la ciudad de Tomoeda, sin embargo, parece que esta vez no le seguirá una noche igual, ya que en ese momento soplaba una fuerte brisa, y se podían divisar unas nubes oscuras, cargadas de agua.

Sakura y Shaoran estaban en el patio de la casa de Sakura, ella estaba sentada en sus piernas, a la vez él estaba sentado en el fresco césped, recostado en las rejas del jardín.

-Por favor Shaoran, dime que esto nunca va a terminar- Decía la ojiverde mientras se aferraba al chico.  
-(…)- Shaoran no le respondía, solamente tenía la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte.

-Shaoran, ¿Estás ahí?- Continuo, esperando así recibir una respuesta de su amado- ¡Shaoran!- Termino, casi gritando, pero haciendo al aludido entrar en razón.

-¿Eh? Oh, dime- Respondió un poco confundido, y sonrojado.

-¿Estas bien?- Exclamó Sakura con un tono un tanto preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien, ¿Por qué preguntas?- Dijo el chico aun confundido.

-Es que llevaba hablándote largo rato, y tú no me respondías, te veo muy distraído-Respondió la esmeralda, viéndolo con aquellos ojos hipnotizantes que el tanto amaba- ¿En qué pensabas Shaoran?

El rostro de Shaoran se volvió completamente rojo al escuchar aquella pregunta, ya que sus pensamientos, solamente se remontaban a la noche anterior, la noche en la que la había hecho suya, por fin.

-Eh… en nada- Mintió

-De acuerdo, fingiremos como que no pensabas en nada- Dijo en un tono sarcástico –Pero me temo, que no podrás probar mi nuevo brillo labial- Añadió en un tono seductor y retador a la vez.

Shaoran soltó una risita que dejo confundida a Sakura – ¿Cuál es la risa Shaoran?- Replico la chico con un tono un poco enojado, pero muy tierno.-Pues, me temo que te olvidaste de la promesa que me hiciste anoche mi flor de cerezo-Al decir estas palabras el rostro de Sakura tomo un color carmesí muy fuerte- ¿y cuál sería esta promesa?- Respondió Sakura en fingiendo haberla olvidado.

-Toda tú, eres mía, y solo mía ahora- Respondió Shaoran con un tono muy seductor, tomándola de las caderas y atrayéndola hacia él, uniendo sus labios en un suave beso, que poco a poco se iba tornando más y más apasionado

La dicha no les duro mucho, ya que de repente, pudieron sentir como unas gotas de agua caían sobre ellos.

-Demonios-Dijo Shaoran-Creo que debo irme, antes de que se vuelva más fuerte-Completó.

-¿Irte?- Dijo Sakura con un tono un tanto triste en su voz –Vamos Shaoran, no me quiero quedar sola de nuevo, y más con esta tormenta- Continuo con un tono más suplicante cada vez.

-Lo siento amor, pero no quiero pescar un resfriado, además no quiero que tu hermano me saque a patadas de nuevo- Dijo con cierto tono de enfado.

-Vamos Shaoran, ¿Acaso piensas dejarme sola?- Sakura sabía exactamente como convencerlo – Por favor- Suplico Sakura, mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos, sabía que era su punto débil.

Shaoran no tenía elección, sabía que si se quedaba, podría disfrutar nuevamente de eso que solamente él tenía permiso de disfrutar, pero a la vez corría el riesgo de que el hermano de Sakura los descubriera y así ser lanzado fuera de la casa ya sea tomado del cuello o simplemente a patadas, Sin embargo, ante la dulce mirada de su flor de cerezo no tenía opción, no podía negarle nada a ella, nadie podía.

-Está bien- Exclamo al fin, rindiéndose y soltando un suspiro- Pero entremos ya, que lo que menos quiero es que cojas un resfriado- dijo tomándola de la mando y halándola hacia la casa.

Una vez entraron, Sakura tomo una toalla y se secó el pelo, el cual estaba un poco mojado debido a las gotas que le habían caído.

-Shaoran, dime, que te gustaría que preparara de ce…- Sakura no pudo terminar la oración, ya que Shaoran sello sus labios de con los de él, besándola de una forma desesperada, y muy apasionada a la vez.

-Si me van a echar a patadas, por lo menos, le daré una fuerte razón a tu hermano para hacerlo- Finalizo, en un tono bastante seductor.

Sakura solo soltó una pequeña risita, que lo único que hizo fue excitar aún más a Shaoran.

Shaoran la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hacia su habitación, se dejó caer junto con ella en la cama, sin soltar el beso, poco a poco, fue bajando por el cuello de Sakura, dejando otra marca en el mismo lugar en el cual la había dejado ayer, soltándole a Sakura un suave gemido, Shaoran bajo un poco más, y empezó a desabrochar la blusa de Sakura, Shaoran se había vuelto un experto en hacerlo, ya que no tardo prácticamente nada, saco la blusa de Sakura, dejándola simplemente con el sostén blanco que llevaba puesto, Shaoran coloco sus manos en los pechos de la joven, masajeándolos suavemente, sacándole cada vez más gemidos a Sakura, deslizo sus manos por la espalda de la joven llegando al broche del sostén, después de una lucha a muerte con ese infernal broche (según Shaoran), logro liberar al fin los senos de Sakura, Shaoran quedo embelesado con los senos de la chica, aunque no era la primera vez que los veía, pero jamás se cansaría de admirar ese maravilloso espectáculo.

Shaoran acerco su cara hacia el pecho izquierdo de la joven, introduciéndolo en su boca, mientras que con la otra masajeaba el derecho, Sakura no podía dejar de gemir, el placer que sentía en ese momento era increíble.

Shaoran dejo los un momento los pechos de la joven para sacarse su camiseta, dejando ver a Sakura nuevamente su bien formado torso, Sakura se acercó a sus labios nuevamente, mientras que con las manos recorría todo el pecho desnudo de Shaoran.

A Shaoran le encantaban las caricias de su flor, sin embargo, ella no podía tomar el control, así que en un movimiento bastante sensual, la tomo de los pechos y la lanzo suavemente hacia atrás, volviendo a su trabajo con los pechos de la chica.

Shaoran dejó sus pechos, para ir bajando por el abdomen de Sakura, dejando una camino de besos por todo su vientre, hasta llegar al borde de la falda de Sakura, suavemente la fue deslizando por las piernas de Sakura, y así la retiro completamente, luego él se levantó y empezó a desabrocharse su cinturón, mas Sakura no se lo permitió, la última vez Shaoran se lo había quitado, esta vez, ella disfrutaría de hacerlo, así que tomo el cinturón de Shaoran y lo retiro, luego desabrocho el pantalón de Shaoran y poco a poco fue bajándolo por las piernas de su amado, mientras que regaba dulces besos en el abdomen de Shaoran.

Termino de quitar aquella prenda a Shaoran, quedando los dos solamente en ropa interior, Shaoran nuevamente se acercó a Sakura para darle un beso muy apasionado, mientras que levemente introducía una mano en la ropa interior de Sakura, llegando a aquel lugar que el tanto deseaba, empezó primeramente a tocar los contornos, y luego introdujo uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de Sakura, arrancándole un fuerte gemido que quedo ahogado en su boca, bajo su otra mano y lentamente le quito la última prenda a Sakura, quedando completamente desnuda ante sus ojos, Shaoran se sentía en el paraíso al verla desnuda, con la cara levemente sonrojada de la vergüenza.

Sakura no resistió mas la mirada penetrante del chico, así que se acercó a él, y empezó a bajarle los bóxer que llevaba, Shaoran soltó un gruñido al sentir su erección al fin der liberada, Sakura, por su parte, tomo entre sus manos la erección de Shaoran y empezó a subir y a bajar lentamente en ella, Shaoran disfruto cuanto pudo aquel suave y desquiciante masaje, pero el, la quería saber suya de nuevo, se zafó de su agarre y la recostó cuidadosamente en la cama.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas, y poco a poco fue entrando en la intimidad de Sakura, provocándole un placer completamente indescriptible, entro de una sola estocada, podía ver el rostro de Sakura estremecerse debido al dolor que suponía estaba sintiendo, así que se acercó a sus labios y los sello, tratando de calamar a Sakura.

-Te amo- le dijo como una manera para hacer que se olvidara de aquel dolor.

-Yo también te amo Shaoran- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, cosa que Shaoran tomo como gesto de aprobación, y empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, empezó suavemente, lentos y desquiciantes envites que estaban matándolos del placer, Shaoran poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad de sus envistes, haciendo a Sakura sentirse completamente realizada.

Y siguieron así un largo rato, hasta que Shaoran aumento el rito de sus embestidas, indicando así que estaba a punto de terminar, a lo lejos y muy fuera de la realidad, podía escuchar la tormenta que aún estaba cayendo, sin embargo le prestaba mucha más atención a los gemidos que su amada estaba emitiendo debido al gran placer que estaba sintiendo.

Así Shaoran llego al clímax, mientras que Sakura lo hizo unos pocos segundos después de él, Shaoran callo agotado junto a Sakura, con la respiración muy agitada.

-Esto… si vale… que me saquen a patadas- Dijo Shaoran entrecortadamente.

-Te amo- Dijo Sakura acurrucándose en el pecho del joven.

-Y yo a ti mi flor de cerezo- dijo finalmente, quedándose dormido junto con ella, abrazados y cansados después de haberse demostrado una vez más el amor que se sentían el uno por el otro

FIN


End file.
